Jewel of Sunset
by Moon Knightress
Summary: When a young and arrogant Bruce Wayne is requested by his childhood friend Thomas Elliot to attend a treasure hunt on a mysterious island he soon discovers a the rarest gem when he looks into fierce eyes of woman that holds the key of his heart.


**Jewel of Sunset  
**

* * *

**_When a young and arrogant Bruce Wayne is requested by his childhood friend Thomas Elliot to attend a treasure hunt on a mysterious island he soon discovers a the rarest gem when he looks into fierce eyes of woman that holds the key of his heart._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Prince of Princeton  
**

* * *

Penetrating dark hazel eyes darted open as a gentle knock disturbed his dreamless nap, he turned his piercing gaze dormitory's closed door, Bruce Wayne was considered top of the list on the net for best sharp dressed young billionaires and ranked number one for the some sexiest of heirs of the world. He dated the decadence of the beautiful Russian ballerinas and heiresses from America to Russia, and was the champion of polo matches with the purple bruises on his firm biceps as proof.

"It's open," he growled with annoyance, two bubbly cheerleaders entered his presence with blushing fair cheeks as they carried a tray of breakfast and a copy of US Today that had his face on the cover. "Morning ladies," his thin lips played out a smooth smile.

One of them giggled. " Good morning, Brucey" she bowed their heads and placed the silver tray on a nightstand. Bruce pulled the covers off his body , revealing his sculpted six pack and indented chest pectorals. He took the magazine from Susana's hand and read the article, lips tighten as he throw the collection of ridicules onto the floor.

"Arrogant party boy!" he fumed , nostrils breathe air in and out. "I am not an arrogant fool."

Susana was trying to maintain her lustful desires as her blue eyes looked at his bare chest. "Of course not Brucey.. you're perfect." He tossed her smile as Laura handed him a power shake she performed for him in the university's kitchen.

"Remind me to fire my publicist," he hissed as he lifted the glass and looked at the green mixture that the filthy cheerleader prepared for his morning routine. Both women watched with wondrous eyes as he drained the glass and straighten from the bed. "They are all fat bitches that sit in front of a computer and write false text." He scowled. "Billionaire Bruce Vain carries a mirror with him..." he ranted. "If I had it my way ... I would fire each one of their asses."

He turned to his intense gaze two young women. "Don't you agree ladies?"

Susana nodded. "Yes Brucey. I agree to all the words that escape those lips."

Laura smacked her shoulder. "Susana you cannot talk to Bruce Wayne like that,"

Bruce laughed. "I don't mind." he twisted his lips into a smirk. "If you want ...I can do both of you right here and now." He started slowly lowering his sleep pants but then his so called "_nurse maid"_ an tall white haired English butler named Alfred J Pennyworth made an unexpected appearance in the doorway of the nineteen year old's dorm. He instantly lifted up his pants and turned to his lifelong caregiver with a dumbfounded look etched across his refined features. "Alfred... the girls and I were just ..." He was caught for the tenth time he was caught in his careless ways.

Alfred shook his head with disdain. "You're pushing your limits bloody too far," he said. "You're acting like a bloody playboy than a son of Thomas Wayne."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Same thing," he mocked walking over to his floor mirror and studying his reflection. He flexed his muscles and sliding his hand down the ripples of his waist noticing that he was slight thick near the waist line. "What the Hell?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Master Wayne?" he asked gesturing the two cheerleaders to leave the room. He gingerly walked over to the dark chocolate haired teenager. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Bruce gritted his teeth, jaw clenched as he looked at his butlers through the dangling bangs. "Tell the university dean to fire the cooking staff?" he snarled sourly.

May I ask why?" Alfred implied.

The prince of Gotham squeezed his fist. "They made me bloody fat, Alfred . A billionaire is not supposed to look like this... I am perfection!" he made top jagged canines grinned as his breath seethed. "I am not a fat ass!"

Alfred was trying to keep a straight face. "Of course not Master Wayne, you look fine to me. Not fat at all."

Bruce pursed his lips like he ate a sour candy, his body quaked with disgust. He turned to the bedside and straighten his feet, and then he crashed to the floor and starting doing dizzy push ups while releasing curses.

"You're becoming to obsessed with your appearance... it's getting the best of you."

"Alfred, enough!" the billionaire threw out. "You sound just like all those journalists that write false lies about me."

"They write some of the truth. You are a stubborn boy and very self-centered."

Bruce released a frustrated breath. "How am I self-centered?" he questioned finishing his work out.

"The public loves me... I am considered the most handsome among all those other billionaire losers." he boasted with a voice laced with bitterness. "I can have anything I want with a snap of my fingers... don't forget today is my birthday."

"Oh yes tonight the whole campus revolves around, Bruce Wayne ," Alfred chimed. " Know you're limits Master Wayne ... I think you're pushing them too far."

Bruce arose from the floor and turned his fiery gaze back at his sculpted body with a prideful smirk. "Not bad.." He flexed his arm. "Not bad at all."

Alfred shook his head and dismissed himself to the door. "Rachel is waiting for you in the lobby. I want you dressed and downstairs. She took time off work to be here for you, sir. I trust you would show a little gratitude towards Miss Dawes."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Whatever... I'll be there when I feel like it."

"Just remember two things, Master Wayne you're the son of one of most compassionate of men and you will are the heir of your father's legacy." he paused. "Maybe you need a wake up call to see that truth."

"Maybe I don't want to, Alfred." Bruce whispered in a despondent tone.

* * *

The dimming sun canvassed the sky with brilliance of fuchsia and tarnished orange, as Selina Kyle placed a fresh rose against the marble marker that read the engraving name of her sister who saw beyond the layers of black lace and malevolence and looked into her wounded heart.

She felt a dark veil covered her pale skin, as the coldness of winter rattled through her throbbing bones. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to fight against the pain as pieces of her soul shattered as if a mirror had broken into thousand shards.

There was no warmth of love's embrace to comfort her. No whisper of her sister's voice echoing in her ears. All she felt was the icy touch of regret shrouding over her rigid body as she opened her dark chocolate eyes and stared down at the memory of Gotham's struggling daughters. To many citizens, Maggie Kyle was just a little girl who was on the obit list with all the other deceased who had died during those moments of alleyway gunpoint.

She knew the truth, her wasn't just a random victim who was trapped in crossfire, she was an innocent target and everything her damn soul wished to grasp for one moment in her grey shaded world. She was her family to come home to during those moments of surviving another night of cheating death. A treasure for freedom from the grim shadows of the past that shot guilt into her body each time a warm tear trickled down her frozen cheeks.

A chilly breeze started to pick up, alerting all her senses that an afternoon storm was approaching. She pulled her black trench coat tighter around her body and she felt the growing sensations of sorrow pour into her veins. "What the Hell am I doing," she snarled into the frosty air. "You should have listened to me," she bellowed to the grave. "I warned you about the storm. I asked you to stay home" She kicked the stone with her heel. "You could have lived your dreams."

Selina felt her legs giving out and she fell on her knees, the slush seeped through her pants. She ran her gloved fingers over Maggie's name, and then she removed a tattered book from her coat's pocket. The same book that she used to read her sister during those stormy nights as they hurled underneath a sanctuary of blankets. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight against the torn emotions seeping through her tensed bones.

Carefully she placed the book against the rose. Her lips began to quiver as more unwanted tears brimmed underneath her eyes. She felt incredibly shattered mourning for a ten-year who respected her mortals and ethics and made her smile in the darkness. She wasn't a hero or a saint. She did what she had to protect her family from the dangers of the hell they were living.

In her own silent way Selina said farewell, "Kitten," she sobbed, feeling the rays of dawn shield over her body. "I don't give a damn if you can hear this or not but whatever you are...I hope your happy." Her lips curved into a sulky frown. "Is this what you wanted, Maggie?"

Selina bore her eyes into the grave. "We could have left the dodge together. Maggie and Selina. I would have of taken to places beyond your imagination." Her voice was faltering, as she sat there for a minute as if she became trapped in time. Her finger brushed over her lips. She could still feel her sister's lingering good nite kisses on her numb cheek She lifted her eyes to the ashen clouds and tried to shake off the feelings of grief, she felt unnatural in her own skin. "Goodbye, sweet Maggie."

She straightened up, and tried to grip her emotions. She strode a bit an away, and then paused and turned back a teary gaze to the marker. "I wish you'd come back to me," she whispered, tucking her hands in her coat's pockets, "Maybe I can still find you in my dreams."

For a moment she felt a knot whirling in her stomach, as her heart starting pounding against her chest. She turned and expected to see Maggie again dressed in black leggings with her ginger colored hair tied back with a black bow. Instead icy disappointment whipped across her face as she started at the empty grounds of Gotham's Cemetery . Anger began to swell inside of her and she used those raging thoughts to fuel her body and started trudging back to the iron gates.

She halted in her tracks as a black limo blocked her path, rolling her eyes with annoyance she boldly took a step forward before she could take another step, the window rolled down revealing a silver haired man dressed in a tailor business suit. She kept her defenses up and poise firm, showing no sign of weakness in her dark gaze as she peered sharply at the older stranger.

"Miss Kyle," the man finally spoke, with a pleasant smile on his wrinkled face.

"Who wants to know," Selina asked, with a cocky tone before she continued. "My mother warn me about talking to strange men. I go by her instincts." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "Unless you got something that interests me all continue on my walk."

"I've heard some a few friends of yours, that you're efficient with your work. At such a young age."

She shrugged her shoulders. " Girl's gotta eat, handsome."

"What if I could fill your appetite, Miss Kyle?"

She smirked and then let out a bitter laugh, "Sorry, but you're not my type."

"I think you'll find that the job I have in mind for you will satisfy your indulgence."

Selina arched her left eyebrow as he waved a wad of crisp bills into the air, "I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N : This was just for pure fun with any Bruce & Selina Kyle fans. I know I have so many stories to update but please understand I just love to write anything that comes to mind. Each of my stories serve a purpose for these wonderful characters whether it is love, devotion and trust. There's always happy endings after the raging storms.  
**

**Anyways we shall see how everything goes. I think you're going to love this AU tale that involves a young and reckless Bruce Wayne and a daring Selina Kyle with plenty of adventure, mystery and of course heated passion. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the coming chapters. This story is going to be a fun and wild ride. Thank you, share your comments and ideas and enjoy. Please forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes. I will fix them later.  
**


End file.
